


Flynn at 1111 Glen Oak

by cfard31l_brenorenz



Category: Daria - Fandom, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfard31l_brenorenz/pseuds/cfard31l_brenorenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candace asks a certain 'brain' to help her 'bust' Phineas and Ferb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Flynn at 1111 Glen Oak

**Flynn at 1111 Glen Oak**

**Lawndale, Wisconsin, United States of America**

**July 12, 2004**

Candace Flynn looked at the red brick house in trepidation. Although she lived in Danville, 5 miles away across the Mississippi in Minnesota, she went to Lawndale High School. As such she knew the reputations of the two teens that lived at this house. She sighed. She had to do this! She shuddered as she thought of the contraption that Phineas and Ferb would be building and using in her absence!

 

 

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

A middle-aged woman opened the door. “Hello?” she asked.

 

“Hi, Mrs Morgendorffer, is Daria home?” Candace asked.

 

“She is in her room with Jane. It is good for her to have another friend,” Helen Morgendorffer said.

 

“Oh, I am not her friend,” Candace said. At Helen’s concerned look she added. “I am here to ask her for help with an issue I have.”

 

“Oh, what kind of issue?” Helen asked.

 

“Can I just see her?” Candace asked. She knew that Mrs Morgendorffer was a lawyer, whom worked for _Vitale,_ et al; a law firm that she heard was involved in mysterious dealings...

 

“Oh alright, her room is upstairs, to the right and then the last door on the left,” Helen said.

 

“Thanks, Mrs Morgendorffer,” Candace said as she started up the stairs. She could hear a sigh behind her.

 

 

Once on the second floor, Candace looked around cautiously. She turned right into the hallway running on the east side of the house. She could hear a girl talking on a phone in one of the rooms. She started walking along the hallway.

 

“...No Stacy, I don’t know where Sandi is. Why don’t you ask Tiffany? Oh, you already did? Maybe you could try her house again...”

 

‘That’s Quinn. I don’t want to meet her,’ Candace thought. She didn’t like the Fashion Club, Sandi in particular just rubbed her the wrong way. She jogged past the door to Quinn’s bedroom, sliding up to the door to Daria’s room. The door was open a crack so she pushed it open.

 

“Who is this?” someone asked. But it wasn’t Daria. It was Jane Lane.

 

‘Of course she would be here,’ Candace thought. She looked at the room. ‘Why would she have padded walls in her room?’ “Candace Flynn.”

 

“I know who you are.” Daria stood up from where she had been sitting on the bed.

 

‘She is shorter than I thought,’ Candace thought. “Daria, I need your help.”

 

“Say that again?” Jane asked.

 

“I need your help!” Candace said.

 

“Let me guess. You want me to help you ‘bust’ your brother and stepbrother?” Daria asked. Candace got down on her knees.

 

“Oh yes! Please, yes!”

 

Daria and Jane looked at each other. “I will help you today, and maybe tomorrow, depending on how today goes,” Daria said.

 

“Thanks. Let’s go,” Candace said.

 

“You realise that you are actually participating in something,” Jane said, with a look at her friend.

 

“It will give me something to write about, and give you inspiration for sketches,” Daria said.

 

“Good point,” Jane said.

 

 

A few minutes later they were outside.

“Is your mom always like that?” Candace asked, once the door was closed.

 

“Mostly,” Daria said.

 

“Candace? How are we actually getting to your house?” Jane asked, noting a distinct lack of a car at the kerb.

 

“Oh, I got a taxi cab over here. I thought that either of you would be able to drive,” Candace said.

 

Jane looked at Daria. “I guess we will have to get Trent to drive us over to Danville.”

 

Daria blushed “If he’s awake,” she said. Candace noticed the blush.

 

‘I guess she likes this ‘Trent’ the way I like Jeremy,’ she thought. “Ok, let’s go! Before we lose too much time,” she said.

 

“My house is a few blocks away,” Jane said.

 

‘I guess he is her brother,’ Candace thought as she followed Daria and Jane away from the Morgendorffer’s house.


	2. The Doofenshmirtz Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norm abducts Sandi Griffin

**Part 2: The Doofenshmirtz Plan**

Whilst Candace was taking a taxi to the Morgendorffer’s house another visitor from Danville was entering Lawndale. However this visitor wasn’t human. It was a large robot man. “Hi, I’m Norm!” it said as it strolled along the highway from the river crossing. “The Enemy of the Platypus is Man!” Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had constructed him to combat his nemesis, Perry the Platypus.

 15 minutes later Norm strolled up to a large beige coloured house.

 

 

 He then scanned the house for his objective. ‘5 humans, 1 cat detected’ reported the sensors. He narrowed the sensors down. ‘Teenager detected. Location: upstairs bedroom’. Norm then walked towards the front door.

 

 Sam and Chris Griffin were fighting for control of the TV remote when they heard a strange knocking at the front door. They went over and opened it. What they saw frightened them, a large robot. “You don’t suppose that Phineas...” Chris started.

 “No, it isn’t their style,” Sam interrupted, before being interrupted by;

 “Hi, I’m Norm!” the robot pushed them aside and then went towards the stairs.

 “Stop!” Sam yelled. The robot ignored him, but he did see the DEI logo on its behind. ‘Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated?” he thought. He knew it was a company based in Danville, but he knew nothing else about it. He saw the robot go up the stairs.

‘Great! It will wake up Sandi!’ he thought.

 

 Sandi Griffin was up early, updating the Fashion Club’s website. She was expertly coding the HTML (and CSS) by herself. ‘Of course, the others believe that I outsource the web design,’ she thought. To admit that she was good at computers would not be the done thing.  There was a reason why she hid her report card from her fellow students. More than once she had thought of doing web design for fashion designers as a career...

 Suddenly her bedroom door slammed open. She looked around. “Eep!”

 “Hi, I’m Norm! You must come with me!” a robot said.

 “Why is that, you bucket of bolts?” Sandi asked. ‘Not really that surprising what with those 2 brothers over in Danville and their ‘project of the day’’ she thought.

 “My Master requests your presence at his not so humble abode,” Norm said.

 “Like, who is your master?” Sandi asked.

 “Heinz Doofenshmirtz, future ruler of the Tri-State-Area!”

 “Gee, Robot. I have heard of him. Isn’t he the Danville Mayor’s embarrassing brother, or whatever?” Sandi asked.

 “No more questions!” Norm said, he started letting out some knockout gas.

 “Cheater!’ Sandi said as she slipped into unconsciousness...

 

 Sam was going up the stairs when he saw the robot carry Sandi out of her bedroom. “Put my sister down, you robot!” he said.

 “Yeah, put her down,” Chris said, agreeing with his brother for once.

 “Sorry. I must go!” the robot said. He went back into Sandi’s room. Sam bolted up the stairs and then into Sandi’s room, Chris right behind him. They saw the robot open the window and jump out.

 “Come on!” Sam said as he turned around and then waited for Chris at the top of the stairs.

 “Where?” Chris asked as he exited Sandi’s room.

 “You may not have noticed, but I saw a DEI sticker on its butt. That stands for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. It’s a company in Danville,” Sam said.

 “I’m staying here! You can go running off to Danville if you want!” Chris said. They argued for two minutes before leaving the house, and heading towards Danville.

 

 Not knowing what was happening with their children, Linda and Tom Griffin were sleeping in...

 


	3. Morgendorffer at 2308 Maple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace arrives home with Daria, Jane and Trent. Perry is briefed about that day's mission.

**Part 3: Morgendorffer at 2308 Maple**

**Danville. Minnesota**

Trent Lane’s 1973 PlymouthSatellite pulled up in front of a yellow house with a brown roof.

“Here we are Janie, 2308 Maple Street,” he said, turning to his sister in the passenger seat. Daria and Candace were in the back.

“Finally!” Candace said, getting out. As she did so, she glanced at her watch. 8:50. She had left an hour and a half before. ‘Time to get to the Morgendorffers, talk to Daria and her mom, to get to ‘Casa Lane’ as Jane called it, then to wake up Trent and then get back here,’ she thought.

“You want me to come in with you?” Trent asked as Jane and Daria got out of the car.

Jane thought for a bit. “Yes, if nothing else, we will have a lift back into Lawndale this evening,” she said.

“I am sure that the Flynn-Fletchers may allow you to sleep on the couch,” Daria said.

“Cool,” Trent said. He switched off the engine.

 

As Candace entered the lounge room, she could see Phineas and Ferb watching _The Jetsons meet the Flintstones_ on the TV. Perry was sleeping on the lounge next to them. “Good, they haven’t started yet,” she said.

“So they get an outlandish idea and start building contraptions based on that idea?” Jane asked.

“Exactly,” Candace said.

“I think we need to wait and see what inspires them, then we can counter plan,” Daria said.

“You have a pet Platypus?” Jane asked, when she noticed Perry.

“Yes. He is exotic and therefore cool. His name is Perry,” Candace said.

“They don’t do much, you know,” Jane said.

“I know,” Candace said.

 

The movie soon ended. “Mixing the Flintstones’ ‘Modern Stone Age’ and the Jetsons’ near future was a good idea,” Phineas said. He then realised that he had come up with an idea. “Ferb. I know what we are going to do today!”

“Ha! You are so busted!” Candace shouted.

“That is what you always say,” Phineas said.

“But today, I have help,” Candace said, and introduced Phineas and Ferb to Daria, Jane and Trent.

“Hey Phineas,” Trent said.

“Hi,” Phineas said. Ferb made a thumbs up signal.

“Doesn’t talk much, does he?” Daria said.

“Except when he needs to,” Phineas said. Trent noticed that the platypus had gone.

“Hey, where’s Perry?” he asked.

“He usually vanishes at this time of day,” Candace said.

 

Perry, in his OWCA agent mode, crept along the hallway. He came to a panel on the wall. He put his paw to the panel. His paw print was scanned and a part of the wall opened, revealing the entrance one of the tubes to his lair...

He jumped into it and soon arrived in his lair.

 

“ _Good Morning, Agent P_ ,” Major Francis Monogram said from the main view screen in Perry’s lair. Then a picture of Sandi appeared on the screen along-side his face.“ _Doctor Doofenshmirtz has kidnapped this teenager. Her name is Alexandra Griffin, though apparently she prefers to be called ‘Sandi.’ All we have on her is that she is the ‘President’ of one of Lawndale High School’s extracurricular clubs. Get going and put a stop to his plan, whatever it is. We’re counting on you, Agent P!_ ”

Perry saluted Major Monogram and turned to leave the lair.

Soon a hovercraft carrying Perry took off from the roof of the Flynn Fletcher house unnoticed by the newly arriving Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Stacy Rowe.

 

Stacy Rowe thanked the Taxi driver whom had driven her into Danville as she paid her and then turned to the house. She saw a Hispanic pre-teen walking around the back.

“Hey, is this the Flynn Fletcher house?” she asked.

“Yes, you have the right place! You have come to see Phineas and Ferb?” the Hispanic pre-teen said.

“Yes, I am here to see Phineas and Ferb. I want to see if they can help in tracking down a friend of mine. She seems to have gone missing. I’m Stacy, Stacy Rowe.”

Stacy held out her hand. The young girl took it. “Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Fireside Girl,” she said.

“I wanted to join the Fireside Girls when I was younger, but my mother thought I wouldn’t be able to handle it,”

“Oh?” Isabella asked.

“Maybe she has a point. I can barely handle my extracurricular activities at the moment!” Stacy said, sighing.

“If you put your mind to it, you can do anything,” Isabella said.

“True,” Stacy admitted as they passed the Flynn-Fletchers garage door and came to the gate to the backyard.

Isabella opened the gate and said, “Hey, what’s ya doooin’?”

Phineas paused his carving of one of the many rocks that were strewn about the large yard and walked over. “Hi, Isabella, we are combining the ‘Modern Stone Age’ technology of the _Flintstones_ with the future technology of _The Jetsons_ ,” he said.

“Cool!” Isabella said.

“Sounds cool, but would it work?” Stacy said.

“Of course it will work!” Phineas said.

“Phineas and Ferb have built a rollercoaster, a backyard beach, created S’winter, reunited Love Händel and raced chariots through downtown Danville,” Isabella said.

“In that case, I am sure that it will work,” Stacy said, remembering the news reports from earlier in the summer.

“So, you come to see our work?” Phineas asked.

“Not really. I came here for help in searching for a friend of mine who appears to be missing. A mutual friend said that her brainy sister is here,” Stacy said.

“You must mean Daria, she is inside with her friend and her friend’s brother,” Phineas said. “Although I think she has a crush on said brother,”

“I’ll go inside then,” Stacy said, she went towards the sliding door to the kitchen.

“I’ll help with the stone age tech,” Isabella said.

“Cool!” Phineas said.


	4. Danville Plans

# Part 4: Danville Plans

Stacy entered the Flynn-Fletcher’s kitchen. Candace was cooking pancakes as a belated breakfast.

“Daria?” Stacy asked.

“Stacy? What are you doing here?” Daria asked, coming from the living room where Trent was sleeping.

“Um, Sandi has gone missing and Quinn said that you were here, and that you would know what to do,” Stacy said.

“How do you know that Sandi has gone missing?” Daria asked.

“No one is answering at the Griffin’s and she is not answering her cell!” Stacy said, emotionally.

“That’s not an indication of someone going missing, Stacy!” Daria snarked.

“You don’t know the Griffin’s. Mrs Griffin always works from home during the holidays. If she has gone shopping, Sandi would be babysitting her brothers. Sandi always takes her cell with her if she is going out. _Something has happened!_ ” Stacy said, being in tears at the end of her statement.

“Ok,” Jane said. Daria was then in thought. “And she wasn’t at my place or at Tiffany’s?” she asked.

“No!” Stacy said.

“I will have to think about this. Candace here has already got me trying to figure out a way to get Mrs Flynn to know the true nature of Phineas and Ferb’s hijinks,” Daria said.

“I can wait. I just hope that she is ok. I mean, she may be mean and bitchy sometimes but Sandi is my friend,” Stacy said.

Daria raised an eyebrow at this statement. “Maybe when Phineas and Ferb are finished we can use a flying car made out of stone to look for Sandi,” Jane said.

“That would be so cool!” Stacy said.

“Only if you can take it to Mom as well!” Candace said.

“That can be arranged,” Daria said.

.

Perry the Platypus approached a purple building in downtown Danville.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Perry landed his hovercraft on the balcony of the building. He then went towards the door and jumped through it.

“Aaaahhhhh, Perry the Platypus...” Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz said, as he held a remote.“How unexpected! By Unexpected, I mean entirely Expected!” He pressed the button on the remote causing a cage to crash down and trap Perry.

Perry made a Playpus noise.

“You want to know my plan, don’t you?”Doofenshmirtz asked. He pressed a button on a different remote and a section of wall rolled up, revealing Sandi confined in a large cage.

“Like, let me out you monster!” she said.

“No, Ms Griffin, your teenage popularity is part of my scheme to take over the TRI-STATE-AREA!” Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz.

“I will tell you my scheme after I tell you the back-story behind the scheme,” Doofenshmirtz said.

“I don’t see how anyone could take over Danville, or even, like Lawndale, much less the entire Tri-State-Area using one person’s popularity, even the popularity of someone like myself!” Sandi stated.

“That’s where you’re wrong. And no complaining during my back-story,” Doofenshmirtz said.

“I will if it’s like, too boring,” Sandi said.

“Right!”Doofenshmirtz said.

.

Back at the Flynn-Fletchers Baljeet Raj and Buford Van Stomm had arrived. “So you’re saying that you are combining two Hanna-Barbera cartoons after you saw a crossover movie between the two?” Buford asked.

“Yes, yes we are,” Phineas said.

“Cool!” Baljeet said.

Buford thought for a bit. “I’m in, If I get to act like Mr Spacely, that is,” he said.

“Sure,” Phineas said.

Baljeet looked for Ferb, and saw him at the top of the cavehouse-style skypad apartment that was under construction in front of the tree. “Interesting,” he said.

Daria was looking out at said cavehouse-style skypad apartment out of the kitchen window. “And you say that their projects always disappear?” she asked.

“Not always, but most of the time,” Candace said. Her mobile then rang. “It’s Jeremy!” she exclaimed and flipped it open.

“Boyfriend I guess,” Jane said, as she sketched.

“Maybe,” Daria said. 

.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz entered her father’s lab and saw Sandi in the cage. “Dad, Why do you have Sandi Griffin in a cage?” she asked. “This is like, a new kind of evil’ she thought, as she glanced at Perry the Platypus.

“Vanessa! I was about to tell Perry my backstory! Wait a minute, you know Ms Griffin?” Heinz asked.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, she had heard enough of her father’s ‘backstory’. “It’s rather difficult to attend Lawndale High and not know her, Dad!” she said.

Sandi smiled at that, popular enough for all the students to know her... She then frowned as she realised that was one reason that Dr Doofenshmirtz had her kidknapped.

“Yes, that is part of my scheme. Wait, you go to Lawndale High? I thought you went to Fielding!”

‘Like I would have went to that school of snobs?” Vanessa thought. “Mom let me choose which school to go to,” she said.

“Ok,” Heinz said.

“So what sort of machine-inator have you built this time?” Vanessa asked.

Perry repeated Vanessa’s question with a look.

“Fine,” Heinz said, he walked over beside Sandi’s cage, taking a cover off a machine-device... “BEHOLD! My Popularity-AmplicaTransfer-Inator!”

“That’s, like, stupid!” Sandi said, as she rattled the cage.

“It’s not stupid!” Heinz said, as he launched into the description of his scheme.


End file.
